Scrapped Ideas: The Displacement of Heroes
by Uzumaki-sama011
Summary: Another Scrap.


**Author's Note** : Out of all my scrap ideas, this was the one I liked the most.

* * *

 **Story Fandom:** Naruto & Naruto Shippūden  
 **Story Title:** Scrap: The Displacement of Heroes  
 **Story Genre:** Angst, Action, Adventure  
 **Story Rating:** Rated M for Mature...  
 **Story Ship/Pairing:** N/A  
 **Story Author:** Uzumaki-sama011  
 **Story Song Inspiration:** Linkin Park - What I've Done

"Watashi wa Sennin-desu dattebayo!" - Speech  
" **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** " - Technique Name  
 _'Ware annei chitsujo o nasu mono.'_ \- Thoughts, Special Words

 **Disclaimer (rhymes with Reclaimer :P):** Don't own Naruto.

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

 ** _Scrapped Ideas:_** ** _The Displacement of Heroes_**

Chapter one: The tragedy

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

 _THUNK_

 _THUNK_

Blue eyes as the color of the skies observed the boy currently engaged in training with a shine of spite within them. The owner of these eyes was a young girl of around 8 years of age, hiding behind the trunk of a large tree. She wore a black shirt with yellow shorts, with a small kunai holster at her hips. Her golden blonde hair reached down to behind her neck and she had three odd pairs of whisker like markings on her cheeks, just like the boy she was staring at - the boy training himself into exhaustion. No really, it was a ridiculous scene, the boy not having enough energy to walk 10 feet across but still pushing himself for some reason or another.

She hated it.

Namikaze Ren, or currently Uzumaki due to he-, _their_ heritage being hidden from the rest of the world for some ridiculous reason stepped out from the shadows when she finally witnessed her counterpart in this world, her _brother_ , drop dead from exhaustion. The two kids lived together in a shoddy apartment located at the edge of the red light district - probably because of the animosity it provided - but they lived alone. Ever since she was dropped into this world as a newborn she'd been trying to distance herself from the idiotic boy, believing that nothing good could come of it. She no longer housed the Kyuubi - a thing she was most welcoming to - and she didn't want to associate herself with its jinchuriki any more than she already was forced to.

She didn't talk to him, she didn't have the time for that. She had to train, become stronger, kill that blasted Uchiha scumbag and go back to her own world, hopefully as she was now and not as the jinchuriki of her world.

She had no obligations to the boy, since she didn't believe he would be helpful with the objective. Cruel and hard way of thinking, yes, but that was how her brain operated after all these years of being the perfect weapon.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw him trying to pick himself up, stubborn to a fault and not ready to give up just yet.

It would have been admirable, but she couldn't condone anyone becoming so obsessed with his goal. (insert: hypocrite)

 **\- insert a condensing conversation -**

"...- worthless!"

Harsh eyes glared down at the blond haired boy as she pulled out the ninja blade from its pouch on her hip and pushed it into Naruto's hands.

She gave him another glare, "...So here, do us all a favor and cripple yourself or something, weakling. Konoha doesn't need worthless ninjas."

And with that said, she left the area.

Sad blue eyes watched her back, tears gathering at the edges rapidly and in large amounts.

"...nee-chan..." he whispered sadly before sniffling, his sister's words having nailed the coffin of his despair.

Why did she hate him so much?

Why did everyone hate him?!

Uzumaki Naruto was a lonely child. Born a twin to Uzumaki Ren, both of them were orphaned from day one, their parents supposedly dying when the Kyuubi attacked their village 8 years ago. Everywhere he went, the villagers would always glare at him from a distance as if he had a disease. Everybody got out of their way to ignore him and his sister never talked to him unless it was to belittle him. He didn't understand why they did it, he wasn't that smart, but he tried his hardest to connect with his sister. She was a good fighter, she was already a ninja, so he wanted to become a ninja too, maybe even the Hokage, so that she would have to acknowledge him! He would do anything for her, even if she didn't acknowledge him, after all, even her words were better then the loneliness he felt whenever he looked around himself in the village and saw no-one wanting to do anything with him.

But that dream only seemed to be more out of his reach the harder he tried.

He was weak, she was strong.

He was clueless and dumb, she was smart and handy.

He was klutzy, she was graceful, like some of those masked ninjas he sometimes spotted around the village.

Why couldn't she just see that all he wanted was a family.

As the last tears that he would most likely ever cry streamed down his face, he felt like there was no point in his existence.

Hidden in the alcove of shadows above the small clearing amidst the trees, a ninja of the not-existing Root Foundation smiled.

He hadn't thought that his observations of the jinchuriki would ever yield anything of purpose, the boy's mindset being totally different from what the Root needed, but it would seem that would change now that the boy's will broke - it was in his eyes. His master would be pleased.

~~~ Page Break ~~~

Inside the mental layout of the Reaper Death Seal, an enormous entity of pure hatred chuckled to itself as it eyed the many cracks lining the walls and the gates of its cell. Its enormous tails swished behind it at random, each and everyone one of them powerful enough to flatten mountains. The Kyuubi was pleased, there wasn't a single better container for him possible in this world.

What would Kushina have thought to see her babies develop such a relationship.

He was truly proud to have his chakra coursing through their veins, Ren was the perfect daughter for the Tailed Beast of Hate, so much that she didn't even know it.

Pushing what chakrea he could into the boy that would herald the end of this world, he began to influence him.

Hate, anger, despair.

Droves of bitterness and rage.

Oh yes, this boy would to nicely.

~~~ Page Break - Time Skip ~~~

Ren, now standing in her mature form that was the wet dream of most Konoha shinobi - both male and female - back where she came from, crossed her arms underneath her perfect bust and glared at the demon with all the hatred she could muster. There was quite a lot of hatred.

The Demon smiled widely.

Her teeth clenched, her fists squeezed, and she closed her eyes, beginning the minute long process of leaving the seal.

"What do you want, Nine Tails?"

The great demon chuckled, swishing its tails lazily.

" **Nothing, my young one. I just wanted to thank you.** "

Her brows crinkled in confusion.

"Thanks me? For what?"

She was getting a bad feeling.

The great beast didn't respond to her question at first, offering her a loud chuckle.

Before her form could vanish from the odd mental plane, it gave the answer.

" **For my freedom of course.** "

~~~ Page Break ~~~

Ren woke up from her odd dream with a groan, the hurried knocks on her door having woken the young genin up. It was most likely her idiot brother having forgotten his keys or something. She didn't know, as he hardly even came home in the last 2 months. Getting up, she grabbed a kunai hidden under her pillow just in case and put some slippers on. Opening the door she didn't really expect an ANBU member to be waiting for her. Having been an ANBU herself in her past life, she knew that they rarely did that, and if they did, it was by the orders of the Hokage on very important matters.

''Yes...?''

Not minding her actual age or experience, she was still in a body of a child, and her attitude was always sarcastic and snappish when she went without little sleep and had no need to hold her tongue.

~~~ Page Break ~~~

Sarutobi stared down at young Ren with a barely narrowed gaze, puffing on his pipe in thought as he crossed his fingers on the table in front of him. He was always sad to see the twins - more specifically, the female one - not interact with her twin brother fondly. In fact she was downright cruel, even for a child. Sadly, he believed it was due to the influence of their surroundings and was trying to come up with a way to make her at least regard young Naruto fondly - unfortunately, she was an adult by shinobi standards and he couldn't just intrude on her life because her rank wasn't high enough. She was in that buffer zone where he could only influence her life slightly.

It was heart breaking to see just how much effort Naruto placed into trying to impress and establish a relationship with her, only for her to ignore it. He was sure she would come to greatly regret it in a few moments, or perhaps later in life. Most likely will blame herself. How could she be the daughter of Minato and Kushina, 2 of the most lively, gentle and caring shinobi he came to know, he would never understand.

''You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?'' Ren asked standing at a polite distance of 2 meters, ANBU regulation.

She seemed like the principle shinobi at the moment, respectful to her betters and even kind when talking with her peers. She was smart beyond her years and he had no doubt she would be another Itachi in skills and power given the chance. She even seemed to be Itachi personified. Like right now, her voice was gentle, almost warm towards him, and he had trouble pinning the girl he observed interact with Naruto with this one.

He really really just wanted to scream his throat out and place all the blame on her for what had happened, but he couldn't.

It was his fault as an adult and Hokage - as The Professor - for not trying harder and she was too young to know better, emulating the villagers.

He sighed, pulling out an envelope from his drawer.

The envelope was supposed to be given to the twins when they both became ninjas, but it was a moot point now that the only remaining twin was already a ninja.

Might as well get it over with.

"There's noway to say this easily - _'and I don't think you would care'_ \- but I regret to inform you that your twin brother... is with us no more..." he closed his eyes. It was harder to say than he'd anticipated, mostly because the boy reminded him so much of his grandson.

An annoyed expression crossed her face, and she was lucky that Hiruzen couldn't see it because he would have surely slapped her head around.

"What, did he finally decide to leave the village before he became a burden?"

The Hokage's voice gained an edge. He threw the envelope to her which she caught easily - already having been informed of their parentage - and turned around on his chair, overlooking the village below him, the village that saw fit to make a child's will to live break.

''Uzumaki Naruto has been found dead several hours ago. Killed by a kunai."

Ren's eyes widened, she could sense the ANBU shift around her.

The Hokage continued, taking the pipe out of his mouth.

"You're now the last Uzumaki in this village and the only heir to your parents' fortunes. You're good enough to defend yourself from any enemies that your father made, and are free to make use of anything your father left behind. For the record, the angle of his wound suggest that he stabbed himself. He'll be buried at your family's grave in a week's time in secret, wouldn't want anyone to come and try to desecrate it after all."

He ignored her sharp intake of air.

Her hand, the same hand that she used to push her kunai into Naruto's hands, the same hand that she always used for her Rasengan and Uzumaki hijutsus, started to shake.

"I hope you're happy, Ren."

'. _..no, no, no no No!_ '

"Dismissed."

~~~ Page Break ~~~

That day, Ren realized just how her heart ached, and wished she could go back and change it all.


End file.
